Avoir l'oeil mais pas le bon
by Dragoun Lou
Summary: Danny dort très mal depuis quelque temps. Don essaye de savoir pourquoi.


**Série**: CSI New York – Les experts Manhattan

**Couple**: Danny Messer / Don Flack

**Genre**: Petit tracas du quotidien.

**Histoire**: Danny dort très mal depuis quelque temps. Don essaye de savoir pourquoi.

**Public**: tout public

**Statut**: One-Shot - fini

****

**Avoir l'oeil mais pas le bon.**

Tu parles d'une tuile, ça va faire une semaine que Danny fait d'horribles cauchemars. Ce soir encore, je rentre tard, il est couché. De là où je suis, sur le seuil de notre chambre, il est déjà aux prises avec ses démons. Têtu comme il est, il n'admet pas avoir un problème. Et pourtant, les cernes sous ses yeux lui révèlent plus que mes observations, sa fatigue due à son manque de récupération.

***

Assis sur le banc de la salle de pause, j'en touche deux mots à Sheldon. Il a aussi remarqué la faiblesse de mon chéri. Il ajoute que Danny agit différemment avec lui et ça remonte à la soirée au resto de samedi dernier. J'ai beau me creuser, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial là-bas. Ils n'ont pas, non plus, eu d'anicroche sur un dossier en cours, aussi tatillon l'un que l'autre. Le mystère demeure entier.

Ayant simulé une migraine carabinée, je m'échappe du commissariat plus tôt. De retour à la maison, je décide d'aborder une nouvelle fois le sujet avec cette tête de mule qui me sert de petit-ami, sans lui laisser une chance de s'esquiver comme à son habitude.

— « Danny, j'ai croisé Sheldon aujourd'hui.  
— Et alors ?  
Le ton sec et la raideur soudaine de ses muscles le trahissent. On en est conscients tous les deux. Il comprend aussi que je ne suis pas prés à lâcher le morceau. J'enchaine : qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ?  
— Si je le savais.  
— Ca a un rapport avec tes cauchemars ?  
— Un détournement de regard me donne la réponse, un oui de toute évidence. Explique.  
— En fait c'est trop bizarre, te moques pas hein.  
— Promis, tu me connais.  
— Justement. … Je fais toujours le même rêve. Je suis devant une sorte de chapelle qui a une drôle d'allure, ni en bois ni en pierre. Le matériau ressemble à du plastique ou du caoutchouc. Enfin bref, il fait sombre, sans lune, sans étoiles, pas un souffle d'air ni bruit d'un quelconque animal ou insecte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens obligé d'y entrer. Je pousse la porte molle au toucher, elle n'est pas fermée. A l'intérieur, il n'y a rien, totalement vide. Même mes pas n'émettent aucun son. Je m'avance encore. L'immensité de cette unique salle me perturbe, parce que vu de l'extérieur, le bâtiment est de taille modeste. Le dedans est plus grand que le dehors. J'ai du mal à concevoir un tel phénomène, et puis ça vire au glauque quand il surgit de nulle part.  
— Qui ça ? Sheldon !  
— Ouais, mais ne coupe pas ou je vais perdre le fil.  
— Désolé.  
— C'est bon. Où est-ce que j'en étais…Ah, oui ! je disais donc qu'il apparait. Il a des trucs tagués sur la figure, genre peinture rituelle ou tribale, tu vois. Il me fixe sans broncher ni respirer. Ses yeux virent de couleur, ils deviennent entièrement rose fluo. Il s'approche de moi et là ...il me propose de gouter des tacos mexicains recouverts de wasabi.  
— Du quoi ?  
— Du wasabi, c'est de la moutarde verte, ça vient du Japon. Elle arrache autant si ce n'est plus que notre bonne vielle moutarde jaune. J'ai pas envie d'y gouter mais son visage grimaçant me promet mille tortures si je ne me mets pas à table. Alors je mange. Cependant à chaque bouchée, le tacos se reconstitue. Je réalise que je suis piégé. Je pourrai jamais le finir. Comme je veux à tout prix sortir, je me force. Tu imagines toi : manger de la moutarde à la petite cuillère comme si c'était de la glace au chocolat.  
— Pour être tout à fait honnête : non, et n'espère même pas me faire essayer pour m'en donner un aperçu.  
— Tu m'étonnes, j'ai pitié de toi. A la longue, j'ai de plus en plus mal au bide, des nausées et tout. Un dernier bout et je vomis. Je te passe les détails. D'avoir les tripes en vrac répandue devant moi le fait éclater de rire, un rire de dément qui te refroidit jusque dans la moelle des os. D'un coup, il s'évapore, le silence revient. J'en profite pour prendre la tangente. Mais au moment de sortir de cette horreur en plastoc, sa voix résonne: tu as intérêt de faire mieux demain sinon...  
— Sinon quoi…  
— Bah je sais pas. Je me réveille à ce moment là.  
— Dingue, si ça se trouve, il t'en veut de lui avoir piqué son dessert l'autre jour.  
— Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus…bonjour le soutien moral, voilà pourquoi je ne te dis jamais rien.  
— J'essaie juste de comprendre, et c'est pas facile. Tu as l'art de te mettre dans la mouise ou la palme du scenario idiot, j'hésite. C'est quand même pas de ma faute si ton subconscient te parle en message codé. Des tacos à la sauce nippone, tu me ferais presque peur. Tu en as déduis quoi toi.  
— Sheldon n'est pas humain.  
— A quand même…  
— Tu vois une autre explication ?  
—… Je devrais appeler ma mère, elle a un bouquin sur l'interprétation des rêves.  
— Tu veux donner du sens à mon délire ?  
— On va essayer. Cette nuit résiste, jusqu'à ce qu'il te dise ce qu'il y a après son « sinon ».  
— T'en as vraiment de bonne quand tu t'y mets. »

Déstabilisé par la situation, Danny n'a que peu dormi, trop superficiellement pour revivre la scène.

****

Le lendemain, les yeux rivés sur un rapport, je suis en chemin vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Trop imprégné dans ma lecture, je percute une personne. J'aide ma victime à se relever en me rendant compte que c'est nul autre que Sheldon. Le hasard fait bien les choses, est-ce bien du hasard ? Etant donné les circonstances, j'en doute un peu. Je m'empresse de ramasser ses affaires éparpillées par ma faute. C'est là que j'aperçois une petite poupée avec une punaise plantée dans l'estomac. Et si Danny avait raison. Blanc comme un linge, je m'excuse une dernière fois et reprend prestement ma route, laissant un expert plus que perplexe.

Après coup, je relativise. Je me suis monté le bourrichon pour rien, rigolant de ma propre bêtise. Je ne suis pas superstitieux et ne crois pas à tous ces trucs de vaudou, de sorcellerie et autre mauvais sort ou œil qu'on vous jette pour se venger.

****

Dans la nuit suivante, un cri déchire le silence de l'appartement de nos amoureux réveillant le paisible endormi et le terrorisé hanté par son mauvais rêve. Schéma classique depuis quelques temps a une différence prés.

— « Putain Don, tu fais chier à gueuler comme ça pour une fois que je dors bien.  
— Je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie, fous moi la paix. Réalisant ce qui se passe, comment ça se fait que c'est moi qui cauchemarde maintenant.  
— T'as croisé le démon ?  
— Arrête avec ça.  
— Tu l'as croisé oui ou non ?  
— On s'est vu hier. Sans faire gaffe, je l'ai fait trébucher.  
— J'avais raison, ça vient de lui. Danny se redresse. Adossé à la tête de lit, il invite Don à se glisser entre ses bras. C'est quoi ton bad trip ?  
— J'étais pas dans une église en latex à me goinfrer comme un porc, si ça t'intéresse. C'était pire que ça.  
— Ah bon ! Allez accouche.  
— Ca t'amuse, on dirait.  
— Chacun son tour, mon cœur.  
— Si tu as quelque chose à voir là dedans, tu vas me le payer.  
— je t'assure que non. Même si j'y crois pas, je plaisante jamais avec l'ésotérisme.  
— Blotti contre son homme, Don se délivre à son tour de son tourment. Comme si de le mettre en mot l'aidait à l'exorciser. Je me trouve devant un très vieux manoir bien solide en granit. La gigantesque porte noire de l'entrée est ouverte. Une force m'attire. Je traverse des pièces, je grimpe une bonne centaine de marches dans un escalier en colimaçon, étroit, oppressant. Les jambes sciées par l'effort, je touche au but. Je suis rendu au grenier : immense et couvert de poil de chat.  
— Sheldon est au courant pour ton allergie.  
— Je suis presque sûr. Je continue. Comme avec toi, il apparait, tatoué de partout, les yeux phosphorescents. Il me tend un balai. Je dois tout ramasser. Mais plus je balaye, plus j'éternue. Et plus j'éternue et plus les poils se dispersent. Je suis condamné à l'échec. Je finis par cracher mes poumons, en larme la morve au nez qui dégouline. Je sue comme bœuf alors les poils se collent à ma peau. En plus de tousser, je me gratte jusqu'au sang. Mon impuissance est jouissive pour lui. Et ce rire….  
— T'es pas plus verni que moi. Il resserre son étreinte, se réconfortant mutuellement.  
— Je pense qu'on est maudit.  
— On n'est pas dans la merde, si c'est bien ça.  
— Il doit bien exister un moyen pour s'en débarrasser.  
— J'en connais pas d'exorciste, et toi.  
— Non, j'ai pas ce genre de timbré dans mon carnet d'adresse, j'en croise assez au boulot.  
— J'ai réfléchi, si ça trouve Sheldon m'as refilé le truc, je te l'ai passé, alors tu devrais l'envoyer sur un autre.  
— Ou alors, on va se faire soigner tous les deux. D'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour me la donner cette malédiction.  
— Peut-être en te racontant mon rêve.  
— Tu trouves pas que ça ressemble à ce film avec Naomi Watts. Tu te rappelles, la cassette porte-poisse, on a 7 jours pour la faire visionner à quelqu'un sinon on meurt. ***  
— Comme quoi dans les films, y'a pas que des conneries. Si c'était ça la solution, on ne risque rien à essayer.  
— Admettons, mais qui on va choisir. Je me vois mal débiter ces conneries à un suspect ou un parfait inconnu.  
— On n'a pas trop le choix, les amis feront l'affaire, c'est pas ce qui manque au labo.  
— C'est pas sympa pour eux.  
— Si tu veux pouvoir fermer l'œil sans crainte, c'est le seul moyen.  
— Le premier qui me demandera si je vais bien, je lui balancerai toute l'histoire.  
— Bonne idée. Qu'est-ce on fait pour Sheldon ?  
— On verra après. »

****

Dans la matinée, chacun vaque à ses occupations, analyse adn pour les premiers, audition de témoin pour les seconds.

— « Eh bien Don, vous en faites une tête, ça va ?  
— Ah, Stella, si vous saviez. Ce serait trop long a expliqué.  
— Vous avez de la chance, c'est l'heure de ma pause. »

J'entraine la miss à l'écart. En passant, je vois Danny me lancer des encouragements muets. Son soutien et la promesse de longues heures de sommeil réparateur, finissent par avoir raison de mes scrupules.

— « Non, la chance est pour moi, je vais tout vous dire. »

FIN

***le film en question: c'est Ring. Soit dit en passant, la version US ne vaut pas la version originale japonaise, bien plus flippante niveau ambiance.

**Dragoun Lou**


End file.
